Gunsmith Cats The Lone Dog returns
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Having not seen Her older borther Sam for 5 years, Rally Vincent teams up with him to track down Goldie, who is involded with the murder of a US Marshal what Samual had worked with.
1. 1

**Disclaimer**  
  
Gunsmith Cats, and the charters Rally Vincent, 'Mini'-May Hopkins, Misty Brown and all other Charters are the copyright Of Kenichi Sonda. All weapons and motor cars that are mentioned in this work are patented by their respective owners.  
  
This work is solely made for entertainment purpose and I hope not to make a penny from it. This work can-not be re-published else where – unless with the author permission.  
  
.....  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
_Dallas City, Texas, US of A_  
  
"Anything yet" A voice spoke out breaking Sam's attention as he stared out of the unmarked US Marshal car,  
  
"Nope, not yet Charlie" Sam replied as he grabbed the Binoculars from the cars dashboard and peered through them. "Where the heck is he? He e-mailed is to be here"  
  
"Wilkerson, all ways like his, but I don't know why the chief chose him for this undercover job" Sam's partner Charlie spoke out.  
  
"Well both our mugs are pretty well known after that big Sinclair case last year"  
  
"Been thinking about that, I thinking of changing agencies" Charlie said as he turned to his partner.  
  
"This is taking too long, come on" Sam spoke as he open his car door and got out of the car. Charlie followed suit and got out of the car. They slowly crossed the busy Dallas Street to get to the buildings on the other side.  
  
"You know after this case I might take a break and visit my folks" Charlie said as they mounted the sidewalk.  
  
"Your lucky, I hardy seen my father in years since my moms death, hey have you had any luck finding that missing HK GMBH handgun" Sam asked as he turned to look at his friend as they slowly walked along the sidewalk.  
  
"Don't remind me, if chief O'Neill finds out, he have me on report" Charlie said as they reached the four storey building. They both made their way inside of the building, like most building in this part of town, it was rundown, with litter everywhere and the walls where covered in Graffiti, upon reaching the forth floor they with drew their handguns. Charlie was carrying a Glock 28 that Sam had lent him and Sam cocked his personal favourite the Glock 20 10mm automatic handgun.  
  
"Something not right" Sam muttered as they stood inches from the door of the undercover agent's apartment. He went about to knock on the door, when a large Gun Shot was heard, both Charlie and Sam wasted no time as they brought down the door and rushed into the room. The next few seconds rushed by in a flash as they laid eyes on the dead body of fellow agent James Wilkerson laying face down on the floor from a gunshot wound to the back of the head. But what more amazed Sam, as he laid eyes on the shooter it was her who it was worrying him. He had seen her somewhere before, she only looked like 15 and but she knew how to use a gun that she was holding.  
  
"Drop the gun!!" Charlie shouted, as he had his gun levelled at the girl.  
  
"No!" Sam shouted realising where he had seen the girl before, but before he could stop Charlie, the girl had raised her gun at them. BANG as a deafening roar of a gunshot as Charlie was forced to shoot at her, out of 2 shots that where fired, one struck home. It was a fatal shot that went straight through her heart, she didn't stand a chance.  
  
Then it finally clicked while they were waiting for an EMT to show up, who she was. She had been the kidnapped daughter of a Millionaire, who the local FBI had been searching for over the past month.  
  
......  
  
The following morning, it was a war zone at the local US Marshal office in downtown Dallas, Texas at the phones where ringing of the hooks. Sadly Sam and Charlie, where in the brink of it all as they stood in the front of Chief O'Neill desk.  
  
"You two have royal screwed" came the deafening growl from Chief O'Neill, "I have just got calls from the FBI, The governor, Judges and all the News agencies in the state. All because of what you two did yesterday. I don't know how Wilkerson was found out, but shooting the Abler kid is the worst thing I seen"  
  
"But chief, she pulled a gun at us, check ballistic she was the one who shot him" Charlie said trying to defend him self, as he stood in front of the Chief.  
  
"I don't care, but both of you are on suspension, got it. Take a few days off see your families and for goodness sake don't speak to the press" the chief said as he signalled the two of them to leave the room.  
  
......  
  
As Sam was packing up his desk, making sure every thing was filed away. Charlie walked over carrying a folder with him.  
  
"Ok Charlie what have you got" Sam grinned knowing that Charlie wouldn't let this case rest until he solved it.  
  
"They did a blood test on the girl, you won't believe what they found in her blood test, some shit that I have never heard of before, and I'm a chemical expert. Something called Kerasonin Citrasine" and as Charlie said those last words, all the blood drain from Sam faced. "What with you?" he asked.  
  
"I've heard of it?" he replied turning to Charlie.  
  
"Really where?"  
  
"In one of the infrequent phone calls from my dad" Sam said as he pulled out a notebook from his desk draw. "He told me in was a hypnotic suggestive drug, A mob boss or a hit woman by the name of Goldie uses it"  
  
"So what we going to do boss" Charlie said as he set the folder down on the desk, With quick movement Sam pulled out a set of car keys from the bottom draw of his desk.  
  
"We going to visit my family"  
  
.....  
  
"So why are we here?" Charlie asked as they pulled up out side storage where house on the outskirt of Dallas.  
  
"We need transport my good man, and when I visiting my family, I always take this Car" he said as he rolled the shutter up on his storage room.  
  
"What have you got?" Charlie asked with a quizzativ grin as Sam flicked on the lights and want over to the dust sheet covering the Car.  
  
"Well she a little lady, I just fell in love with when I first saw here. She a Shelby Mustang GT350" and he pulled the sheet away to reveal the Black jet car. "She not just any Shelby, she an R-type no S-type thank you very much"  
  
"You know Sam, I didn't think you had a wide side" his friend said as Sam opened the car.  
  
"They don't call me Samuel M Vincent for nothing, now lets hit the Road" he said as he jumped in and started the engine, which roared to life.  
  
.....  
  
The engine's rev's dropped as the Mustang slow down and the indicators lights started to flash.  
  
"Wake-up" Sam nudged his friend in the arm as he shifted the gears.  
  
"You could at least let me sleep" was a response from the sleeping body next to him.  
  
"God I can't believe that you can sleep like that" Sam had said as the car drove down the exit from the interstate.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is an R-type, it wasn't built for luxury driving" Sam said as the check the road signs for directions.  
  
"So where are we heading Sam?" Charlie asked as he pulled out a map from the back of food that they had brought at the last gas station a few hours a go. Before Sam answered Charlie's question he pondered for several long seconds.  
  
"Well it's been a while since I've been in town; I'm going to need to talk to an old informer of mine" Sam had said as he shifted gears again.  
  
"You need to speak to an informer what type of Father do you have?" Charlie asked giving Sam a stare. Sam thought very carefully 'he wouldn't believe me, if I told him my old man was a hit man'  
  
"Well it's not as actually my dad that we are going to see" Sam paused.  
  
"Then who are we going to see?" Charlie asked as the putdown the map and turned to face Sam.  
  
"My sister..." there were several very long seconds of silence between the two of them before Charlie spoke.  
  
"Okay let me get this straight" Charlie paused as he racked this through his brain. "You've got a sister, and never told me?" Giving Sam a very disbelieving face.  
  
"Hey don't you get give me that look" Sam replied as the car stopped for a red traffic light. "In fact this will be the first time I have spoken to her, since mother's funeral."  
  
"I'm sorry man, I didn't know" Charlie replied  
  
"Here we are..." Sam muttered as he pulled the Mustang up out side a posh apartments block.  
  
"Who are seeing?"  
  
"Someone named Becky" Sam muttered as he switched off the engine and the noise from the engine died.  
  
**TBC**  
Sorry about redoing the story, I just felt it needed touching up and a re-post was in order to save time.  
  
Later  
  
'Hawkeye' 


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**

Gunsmith Cats, and the charters Rally Vincent, 'Mini'-May Hopkins, Misty Brown and all other Charters are the copyright Of Kenichi Sonda. All weapons and motor cars that are mentioned in this work are patented by their respective owners.

This work is solely made for entertainment purpose and I hope not to make a penny from it. This work can-not be re-published else where – unless with the author permission.

…..

**_Chapter Two_**

Down Town Chicago, Illinois, US of A

"Ok let me get this straight, buddy boy" Charlie asked as they got into a dilapidated pickup truck "We come all the way here, in a Shelby muscle car, now we got to drive around in a Ford pickup?" Sam just faced him and grinned as he started to reverse the truck off the show room lot.

"There is no way in hell that I will get my baby starched up"

"Arr man, it's a chick magnet man!" Charlie folded his arms and pouted, Sam just laughed back at him.

"Come on, Irene should be working a few blocks from here" he said as the wheels started to roll.

…..

"Rally, are you sure about this" May holler "The Illinois Gun's Works, sold this guy a large amount of ammo, shouldn't we let the police deal with it" she said while crossing the street with her bounty hunter partner. Rally turned round to face her short but large partner.

"May, we wouldn't be paid then would we, where would we get the money to pay our bills" Rally answered back shaking her head in disbelief. While unknown to them a white Ford Pickup truck passes them by and turned left at the next corner.

…..

"So why are we here again" Charlie asked as he looked up from his half eaten quarter pounded burger.

"That there is our target bounty or as so as I been told" Sam answered back as he pointed to the hot dog vendor on the corner of the sidewalk.

"Why is your sister after him, he doesn't look like much" Charlie commented as he sipped his soft drink.

"From what our little friend and the local Marshal office tell's us that Mr Joy here is a major gun pusher, he also missed his court meeting, so that's why there's a warrant out for him"

"Really odd town your from, you do know that" Charlie said with a laugh.

"That's why I moved, himmm…." Charlie looked up to what Sam was looking at

"What?"

"A few things been bothering me, see that road sweeper, he been cleaning that same 5 meters of street for 20 minutes. That Plumper been on the longest coffee break I ever seen" he said while pointing to a workman drinking a coffee in his utility vehicle. "Then there this…" but Sam went Silent

"What?" asked Charlie as looked at Sam's shocked faced "What' wrong buddy?"

"I think I know who the chicken man is….." he saw with a look of disbelief on his face, "And if Irene here it isn't going to be good"

"Who is it?" Charlie asked as he tired to guess.

"It's Sam Gerard" Sam simple muttered

"Oh no…." the look of terror on Charlie face told it all "This isn't going to be pleasant reunion is it?"

"Not at all" Sam replied as he checks his gun belt; suddenly he caught the chicken man dump the tray of chicken products all over the side walk. The reason was a white pickup had pull up out side the building across the street, and the two occupants got out ands slowly made their way towards the building, What worried Sam more was two females walk along the street, as he also watched the chicken suit make it way to the back of the building via an alleyway "It Showtime Buddy" he muttered as he jumped into a running jog and pulled a Marshal baseball cap on top of his head as he friend followed suite.

**TBC**

Author Rant

Sorry about the delay been having a bad time with the muse, on my fan fiction

Sam Gerard – The main charter of the film US Marshal and a Co-star in the original Fugitive, Used him because he was a Marshal in Chicago….. He he he


End file.
